Voices
by Rinidaze02
Summary: These voices tell me what to do. (Osana P.O.V.)


The voices are killing me.

These voices won't go away. Why won't they go away? They're overwhelming my head.

They keep telling me to kill her. To kill the girl who stands in the way of my happiness. This girl I have seen before. I've seen around school.

Ayano Aishi.

She's been in the way. She's in the way of my happiness. My happiness.

Senpai. He's my happiness. The voices in my head all scream kill. I am born to kill. I am born to love only one person. That person is Senpai.

Oh my beloved Senpai. You will be mine.

I woke up from the voices forcing me to execute my mission. It's 6 a.m. as always. They don't miss a second to wake me up by fear and recurring nightmares of losing Senpai to her.

Why did she have to take my Senpai? My true love should be mine and mine alone. No one will have him. They will have to kill me.

Impossible though. I don't fall easy. These devilish voices won't let me give up. Until I get Senpai, the voices stay.

Walking up to the gates of Academi High is depressing. Senpai doesn't show up until 7 a.m. and I have to wait. It's torture.

I want to see his dark dreamy eyes staring into the book he reads while sitting on the fountain. His short black locks of hair swaying in the wind. He's a dreamboat. He's all mine.

Them she appears. Ayano the walking death trap. She has a figure of a toothpick. Senpai doesn't like that. He likes his girls with a meat like me.

Ayano could easily break if you knock her over like dominos. Such a weak girl. Such an ugly girl. I will fix this mistake.

I will get my Senpai. We were born to be together. Ayano doesn't exist in our lives. A forgotten piece. An unwanted fragment that will be soon thrown away.

During lunch, I asked Ayano to meet my on the rooftop after school. She agreed. Such a foolish girl. I will be waiting for her and I'll fulfill my duty. The voices demand it.

The voices and I planned. We plan to push her off the roof. She'll fall for merely seconds until her final destination: the ground.

The final bell of the day rang. I walked up the steps toward the roof. I made sure no one was up there. No one in sight which must be my lucky day.

Seconds later, she shows up. I start getting second thoughts. The voices felt my nervousness. I never killed anyone before. How can I possibly do this. The voices grew louder as I began to back out.

I can't deny them. I tried so many times and failed. They have full control of my fate. Full control of my mind. I can't do anything myself without them taking control.

Ayano saw my on the far end of the roof. It's the side with the lower gate. Easier to push her off. Ayano asked me if I was okay. Of course she sensed my nervousness too. She's observant.

I start shaking. I can't do it. I don't want to. I can't. The voices are getting angry. They were taking control.

I stopped shaking and I looked at Ayano. She started walking backwards. She started getting scared from my intense look. I grabbed her arm and pulled her towards me.

She has tears running down her face. I can feel her shaking. Ayano slaps me in the face. I still have my grip on her and flung her towards the railing.

She tripped and fell over. I hear her screaming as she falls so fast and then splat.

She's dead. Her body in a contorted state. Blood flowing everywhere. I start laughing. I'm not even sure if it's me. It's the voices laughing. They did it. I did it.

Ayano Aishi is dead. The voices told me I can have Senpai now. I regain control of my body again. I saw her lifeless body. I start crying.

It wasn't worth it. Killing isn't worth it. There was another solution. Any other solution that didn't end in murder.

I climb on the railing. These stupid voices will control me no longer. I'm done. I will sacrifice myself.

I'm sorry Ayano. You didn't have to die. My jealousy and anger controlled me. You should be alive and not me.

I spread my arms wide. The voices tried to stop me but this time I fought them and ignored their meaningless warnings.

Goodbye my Senpai. You'll only know me as a killer now. There is no other way to describe me anyways. I am the weird girl that stalked you. I tried to make sure no girl captured your attention but me.

That will end now. As I daydream, I am falling to my death. I'll probably see Ayano and apologize to her. Possibly I won't.

It's fine. I would rather spend my life in Hell reliving this moment for all eternity. It's what I deserve. An endless loop of watching myself kill her. Drown my guilt.

I finally hit the ground. Finally. I don't hear the voices anymore. They're finally gone. I feel relaxed. Peaceful. Happy.

I look at Ayano's lifeless body. Her skin is getting pale. I smile and tell her I'm sorry. I know she can't hear me. I just wanted her to know still. As my eyes close, I'll I can think about is:

I'm free.


End file.
